Shape of You
by Shersho
Summary: Bella, a new student at Forks high school is struggling to fit in. One dance changes it all.


AN: Hello all, I haven't written fanfiction before but I thought I would try it out. I look forward to hearing what your thoughts are :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Twilight.

Being the new girl in a small town like Forks, Washington was something that was difficult for Bella to get used to. It was especially more challenging as she had come from a Phoenix, Arizona which not had only sunshine for the majority of the year, but she at least had friends to spend time with. Since moving and starting high school at Forks in September, Bella considered herself a loner. It was hard making friends with anyone, when the student body of Forks High knew each other and didn't exactly welcome any outsiders.

One thing she especially missed the most though was her dance classes in Phoenix. Because Forks was so small, they didn't have any classes that were available in her age group and she didn't particularly feel like dancing with children either. Although Cheerleading was offered as an extra curricular activity, Bella knew she was no where near the level of popularity or status that was required to be a cheerleader.

Although she struggled to adjust, she knew it was worth it for her family. Her father, Charlie, looked more at peace and relaxed and her mother, Renee was happy to be close to her friends again. Her parents used to live here in this small town before she was born, and when the stress and craziness of the big city became too much for them to bare, her parents made the decision it was time to move back to their small town.

Bella walked down the hallway towards her locker. The semester was winding down and she noticed the change in behavior of her classmates. There was an excited hum with each passing day closer to the winter holidays. She was also looking forward to a break of school and, to be honest, feeling lonely as well. She talked to her friends, Angela and and Kate, from back home but it wasn't the same. They weren't here to gossip with or exchange stories of who they were dating. She loved living vicariously through them.

 _Ugh,_ Bella thought to herself, _just stop it. Next year, you will be a senior and you will have a year left of high school. You are almost done._

"Oh, Bella!" Turning around she saw that Mrs. Cope, the administrator at the high school was waving her over. "I'm so glad to see you. I have some good news that I think you would be happy to hear. I was able to get a period reserved for you in the gymnasium for next semester."

Bella gave out a small squeal, "Really? Oh, thank you so much!"

Laughing at her excitement, Mrs. Cope nodded "Yes, football practice moved until later in the day so you are able to use it. I have you booked every Wednesday after school, before the Cheerleader practice."

Biting her lip, Bella smiled again with appreciation. "Thank you Mrs. Cope. This means a lot. Thank you again." The warning bell rang, announcing that classes would be starting soon. "Oh shoot, I have to go to class."

"No problem, I'm glad to help. Have a good day, Bella. I hope to see you at the dance tomorrow."

Bella grimaced inwardly, wishing Mrs. Cope hadn't mentioned the dance to her. _Another reminder of her social status, or lackthereof, at this school._ However, Mrs. Cope's news of the availability of the gymnasium, was welcomed news to her. When Bella had first started high school at Forks, she wanted to continue dancing and had tried to make arrangements to practice in the gymnasium. Unfortunately for her, football and cheerleading were considered to be more important extra-curricular activities. At the time, there wasn't any time available that would work with their schedules. Much to her surprise, Mrs. Cope had kept her promise to let Bella know if anything would become available later on.

The rest of the school day went by rather uneventfully and Bella was on her way home. While her father worked long hours as the chief of police, Renee, was able to work a more balanced, and flexible schedule as a freelance. It was nice coming home to her mom to have dinner with her.

"Hello Bella", Renee called out from the kitchen as she heard the front door open. "How was your day?"

"Hi Mom, the day was like any other day." Bella said, from the entrance of the kitchen, "I actually have some news. I will be able to practice dancing at school next semester. Mrs. Cope told me today they had a spot become available."

Renee smiled at her daughter. "I'm glad to hear that Bella. I hope it will make you happier here."

Bella rolled her eyes at her comment. "Mom, please. I'm happy. Honest."

Renee pursed her lips. "Uh huh. Sure."

"I really am!"

"Okay, if you are so happy, why haven't you mentioned the Snowball Dance that is happening this weekend? You were always so excited about these dances in Phoenix. Yet, you have barely said anything about it. I had to hear it from one of my girlfriends, Esme. Her daughter, Alice, has been talking non stop about it."

Bella looked down, guiltly. "I just haven't really made any friends here. I would be on my own and I don't really want to go through that."

Placing her hand onto Bella's, Renee smiled softly. "Oh Bells. I'm sorry you are having a tough time right now. How about this, let's go to Port Charles and buy you a beautiful dress and get your nails. Tomorrow, we can get your make up and hair done. It will be an early Christmas present to you from your father and I."

"Mom, I don't know," Bella started shaking her head, "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

Pressing her fingers against Bella's lips, Renee silenced her. "Hush, no arguments. Let's go."

"What! Right now?"

"Of course right now! I haven't gone shopping in forever! I need new shoes too and this is just a perfect excuse to get them."

Laughing along with her, Bella followed Renee to the car. "What about Charlie? He will have to eat something for dinner."

Renee gave Bella a pointed look and a small smirk "Now Bella, your father is a grown man and he can survive on pizza for a night."

Holding her hands up in defeat, Bella dramatically. "Okay, okay. Let's go."

Although she was grateful for her mother's support, she was nervous with the idea of going to the dance tomorrow.


End file.
